Mushrooming ! A big competition !
by CherryCupcakez
Summary: Rosalina, Peach and Daisy are Joining Mushrooming. Rosalina writes a diary in her own POV (story is in Rosalina 's Point of View ). But who will win? Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, or one of the other two players..? Rated K since no bad language or other stuff like that .
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

Ah... finally in bed.

'Um... Rosalina?'

'Rosalina ...'

'ROSA!'

'Daisy, I'm trying to sle-'

'Noyourenotyougotatickettothekingdomsbestcompetitionever!'Daisy shouts, Sometimes I really... um dislike her...

'Probably just a Spelling Bee or who wants to be a Gazillionaire. '

'Mushrooming ... the best show ever. You said so right?' Daisy says.

'.. Ok ...'

I get up. I change into my party dress and eat breakfast.

Wait – I realize something.

'Daisy? How did you get to my starship?'

'Umm ... I 'borrowed' Mario's Star Ship!'

She is lying... :(

'Okay, now please bring me to the Concert Hall or wherever that place is. '

'Sure do!'

Daisy brings me to the Concert Hall and shows our tickets to the toad behind the counter.

'Oh! You must be Daisy and you... um... Alice in Wonderland.'

'I'm Rosalina.'

'Right !' Daisy interrupts. 'And NOT like that childish Alice with the tacky dress! 'She adds.

Okay, some people think I'm Alice... But Daisy embarrasses me and that is much... umm... What's the word? … Worse? *sigh* I forgot.

The Toad says 'umm... yeah ...Peach is inside. She is the special guest today.'

'WHY NOT ME?!' Daisy shouts.

'Daisy, pleaaasee be quiet ...'I said.

The toad looked at us and said 'Um ... yeah ..., go in this room, we need to prepare you guys for the show ...'

'He looks like he's addicted to saying um, yeah. '

That was Daisy again...

Okay. The make-up artist plus clothes maker plus explainer of the show came in.

'Welcome!' You three... Oh! Peach! Daisy! Rosalina! I know you three! You were at the Mario Kart Grand Prix!'

'I know! AND I WON!'

Daisy ….. O_o

'Okay! My name is Roxina Veronique Blinkica Saquira Queeni. You can call me Roxy though...and I will explain you the rules of Mushrooming. You will go on stage with two other girls. Lychibee and Starberri. Now I will give you a question list. Answer these questions please, girls.'

And so, Roxy gave us a list of questions:

-What are your favorite colors?

Peach: Pink is so pretty!

Daisy: Orange! Like an Orange...

Me: Blue, like the skies...

Lychibee: Cherry Red...

Starberri: Grape Purple. It is so elegant!

-What are your hobbies?

Peach: Shopping at the Mushroom Luxe Mall!

Daisy: Mario Kart. So... sporty.

Me: Starsurfing with the Lumas!

Lychibee: Drawing!

Starberri: Singing!

-Your Nicknames?

Peach: Peachy Pie!

Daisy: Daisy Dukes.

Me: Twinklina...

Lychibee: Beebee!

Starberri: Strawberry!

-Your Favorite Mario characters?

Peach: Toad!

Daisy: Me, daisy.

Me: Luma!

Lychibee: Yoshi!

Starberri: How about someone totally different? Tippi the Pixl perhaps?

-What is your Favorite Place to be in?

Peach: My Castle!

Daisy: The basket court of mine...

Me: In the Star Library.

Lychibee: Mushroom Park! So cute those coasters!

Starberri: At the talent shop. Soo many cute microphones and pianos and guitars and... Oh just a lot.

-The last one: Which clothes do you like?

Peach: My Dress!

Daisy: My sport outfit.

Me: The techno space suit I got for my sweet sixteen.

Lychibee: My watermelon dress!

Starberri: My Berry skirt plus my glitter top!

Roxy was happy. 'Good! Now let's tell you the rest of the instructions. You will do all the hobbies you mentioned! But we will mix up the rest of your favorite's .And you will be called under a random nickname! '

This is how our chart looks like now:

PEACH: Will do the hobbies in Her Castle, wearing her own pink dress as a toad, under the nickname Peachy Pie.

Daisy: Will do the Hobbies at the basketball court, wearing her orange sport outfit as herself, under the nickname Daisy Duke.

Rosalina (that's me! =3): Will do the hobbies in the star library, wearing her blue techno space suit as a luma, under the nickname Twinklina.

Lychibee: Will do the hobbies at the Mushroom theme park, wearing her cherry red watermelon dress as a baby yoshi, under the nickname Beebee.

Starberri : Will do the hobbies at the talent shop , wearing her purple berry skirt and glitter top as Tippi the pixl (but will transform into starberri again if you can't fly in the hobby she has to do .),under the nickname Strawberry .

'Sweet! Now let's hope the randomizing goes fine!' Starberri says.

Right, Starberri .Let's hope it goes fine.

-END CHAPTER-

Author's note: I will randomize the list, which means Peach's list might look like:

Peach: Will do the hobbies at the talent shop, wearing Daisy's sport outfit in the color blue, as a toad, under the nickname Beebee.

This is just an example of Peach list.

There might be lots of grammar and spelling mistakes but I will try to fix them.

[Peach daisy, Rosalina, Yoshis toads, pixls, lumas, etc. are from Nintendo. Lychibee, Starberri, and Roxy are my OCs.]


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2- (short chatting about the randomizing of the list)

Okay, remember the list? Well, it turned out like this:

Peach: Will do the hobbies in Daisy's basketball court wearing daisy's sport outfit in blue. She will be Tippi the Pixl under the nickname Twinklina.

Daisy: Will do the hobbies in Peach's castle wearing Starberri's outfit in pink. She will be a Baby Yoshi under the nickname Strawberry.

Rosalina: Will do the hobbies in the mushroom theme park wearing Lychibee's watermelon outfit in purple. She will be Daisy under the nickname Peachy Pie.

Lychibee: Will do the hobbies in the talent shop wearing Rosalina's techno suit in orange. She will be a Luma under the nickname Daisy Dukes.

Starberri: Will do the hobbies in the star library wearing peach's dress in cherry red. She will be a Toad under the nickname Beebee.

'Cute! I'm Timpani! And I use Daisy stuff!' Peach exclaimed.

'No you aren't cute Peach, you're childish! Starberri is too! Now I have to go to your castles and wear your pinky outfits? Hmph... Fine.'

'No I'm not childish. 'Starberri said. 'I am just younger. The randomizer randomized us, not me or peach. And anyway, thanks Rosalina that your favorite is the library, I love reading! And I've always wanted to be a toad!'

'You're welcome', I replied. After all I also like the theme park. But I need to be Daisy... and Peachy Pie is my name... how embarrassing cans this get?! But the melon outfit is cute though...:3

'Yay! I love this show!' Lychibee shouted. 'But why Daisy Dukes?! I hate those!'

'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!' Daisy shouted with anger.

'I. Hate. Daisy dukes.'

Okay this went on and on...

Until...

'Hold on girls!' Roxy shouted.

'3 prizes will be awarded, Most Talented which means completed the most hobbies well,

Cutest, is…well, for the cutest and... THE MYSTERY PRIZE!'

'What Th- what's that supposed to mean?!' Daisy interrupted.

Daisy interrupts all the time, but... ok then let continue…

'A mystery prize, oh... That's a mystery!'

Then a limo arrived and dropped us off at our places.

-Author note:

Short chapter... did you like it? Review please!


End file.
